wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Kobili
|- | |} Kobili, protege of Yimo, was the second most influential Gnome in the Empire. Much like how Yimo ran the Empire's day to day functions during the reign of numerous emperors, Kobili also had significant influence over the bureaucracy after Yimo's retirement. Kobili ran the Empire much like how Yimo did, subtle yet strong, tactful and intelligent. The Gnomish Prime Ministers maintained a strong central government but not without the consultation with the nobility of the Empire. Grand Master of the Empire After Yimo ascended to the leadership of the Empire, he named Kobili as the new Grand Master of the Imperial Masters. In doing so two Gnomes held the most powerful positions in the Empire, and the Imperial Masters reached a new level of authority, not even matched since the days of the first Emperor. Much like Yimo's Grand Mastership, Kobili maintained the same level of authority that Yimo did during his tenure. Kobili's leadership was unchallenged because the transition between Yimo and himself was undisputed. The other Imperial Masters were simply not as influential as Kobili's authority. De Facto Prime Minister Interestingly enough, during Yimo's Emperorship, there was no official appointment to Prime Minister, or any appointment to Co-Emperor. Instead, Kobili's actions defined him as Prime Minister, in everything but title. This is likely to diffuse his authority, rather than taking two titles, he would simple take one, and just act on behalf of them both. His refusal to take the title of Prime Minister seems to be an act of humility. Despite this there were other ministers who were appointed to various other departments who all were appointed by Kobili, and they always reported to him. The position of Prime Minister was no abolished, it simply was not appointed. Reign of Emperor Jarethan III Kobili's reign of power was cut short during the reign of Emperor Shakrenaar. However after his abdication, Emperor Jarethan III re-appointed Kobili to the position of Grand Master. Jarethan III directly appointed Kobili as the Grand Minister. This term was combined as the Grand Master, and the Prime Minister, both combined into one position. Kobili continued to hold the Empire stable and set forth many reforms such as tax changed, distribution of land and controlling the ever vocal nobility of the Empire. Like his predecessor Yimo, he curtailed the power of the Nobility by making sure that they maintained contact within the Imperial Palace, with the Emperor through an elaborate series of rituals and meetings. By keeping the nobility away from their homelands, Kobili was able to assure that the Emperor had absolute control over the Empire. This solidified all control that the Emperor had and also created a strong central government where the Emperor and the Grand Minister had complete control. Moreover, during the third Jarethan's reign, the Empire steadily grew more allied to the Horde, whilst the devastating cataclysm took place. The Empire dispatched medical supplies, food and tents to the refugees of the Horde and were poised to launch an attack on the Eastern Plaguelands to reclaim territory. Kobili's reforms of the taxation system allowed for more revenue. He also streamlined the Imperial Army, to effectively improve the imperial command structure, making things more clear cut. There was an Artillery Division, Infantry Division, Cavalry Division, Support Division and Engineer Division. All 5 Divisions had each a Division General. Each Division General had a command staff of five Section Generals, and then from there it was divided into armies, regiments and patrols. This top down system that resembled a simple triangle was highly effective and made authority very clear. The Imperial Army surged south, out of the Gates of Quel'Thalas, and started to invade the Plaguelands. The Argent Crusade located at the newly fortified, Light's Hope Chapel protested to the Empire's massive military buildup, but the Grand Minister assured that their lands would be respected. An official peace treaty assured that the Empire would recognize Argent territory. Category: Gnomes Category: Imperial Masters Category: Grand Masters Category: Prime Ministers Category: Imperial Advisors Category: Gnomes Category: Imperial Masters Category: Grand Masters Category: Prime Ministers Category: Imperial Advisors Category: Gnomes Category: Imperial Masters Category: Grand Masters Category: Prime Ministers Category: Imperial Advisors